A Snowstorm of Secrets
by Greeks vs Geeks
Summary: Jack thought that after Pitch was defeated, everything would go back to normal. He would be a Guardian, the Spirit of Winter, and Jack Frost. But, after the Season Council meeting, a new deity comes back and messes with his life. Now he is trapped in a web of secrets that he must unravel to figure out what is going on. JackRabit fic. Cover by Philip Straub. Under construction.
1. Frost and Flowers

_**I hope you enjoy! I lovez me some comments and criticism! Also, if something is seriously wrong, please be blunt! I am a very oblivious person. Such a Seaweed Brain. (If you got the reference, I like you. You got good taste.)**_

**Jack** never liked going to the Seasons meeting. They were once every year for the four Spirits of the Seasons, who were chosen to represent the entire populace of their season. The winter spirits had chosen him, as a prank, 200 years ago and he hadn't been able to figure out a way to get out of it. Of course, he could always step down, but it had been made very clear that no one else in the Winter Court wanted the job. So here he was, flying to Treddian Breeze's home for the meeting. Treddian, the Spirit of Autumn, had volunteered his place as their meeting area for convenience sake, since Jack couldn't go into Talayeh Sun's, the Spirit of Summer, place and she couldn't go into his. And ever since he ignored the groundhog's decision and made winter last a tad bit longer a century ago, May Flowers, the Spirit of Spring, had banned him from her house.

So this left Treddian to hold them ever year. Not that he complained about it, even when his balcony was covered in snow, flowers, and giant vines as they fought with each other. Then again, Treddian never really said much. He wasn't mute like Sandy but he had decided that talking wasn't necessary unless you had something important to say. Instead, he used the west wind to communicate with them if he wanted to share his opinion. Which made sense that his polar would be someone like May Flowers.

"Well, look who is late again. The meeting was supposed to start an hour ago." May's soprano voice rang in Jack's ear as he landed on the Fall Palace. Jack smirked at May as he sat down in his chair.

May didn't look any different from last year, besides the fact that her hair was cotton candy pink instead of lavender and she was wearing her pink and green dress that matched her armbands, ballet shoes, and staff. Then, Jack's eyes drifted to the top of her head where two light gray bunny ears were. They were connected to a headband, but that didn't make them any less weird.

"I'm not late, Flowers. Besides, Sunshine isn't even here yet." He stated, leaning back into his chair." Why are you wearing rabbit ears?" May glared at him.

"Don't address Talayeh like that! She is the head of the Council and she deserves respect. And this was a gift from Aster. I thought it would wear it today." May retorted. Flowers started popping up from the floor before they turned into leaf piles.

"_Will you two stop fighting?"_ The west wind whispered into Jack's ear as Treddian walked into the room. Two autumn sprites followed him with a pitcher of water and some small pastries. Jack had to say, out of all the Spirits of the Seasons, Treddian was the one that actually had full control of his season. He had never seen a fall spirit go rogue in his lifetime. Treddian took a seat at the table, making the only chair left to be filled the south chair.

"It's nice to see you too, Treddian." Jack laughed at his friend. He had helped Treddian enough in the past years to become friends with him. After all, Treddian was a nice guy. A little strange and distant, but Jack couldn't really judge. May gave Treddian a look of disbelief.

"Are you really going to let him call Talayeh that? She deserves respect! I thought you of all people would give her that. She is the leader of the whole Seasonal Community." May yelled. Suddenly, a warm breeze hit them.

"Not that I haven't tried to give that title away." A calm voice stated as a nymph- like girl landed on the balcony. She had fiery red hair that reached the middle of her back and tan colored skin. Her elf like ears were barely visible out of her hair. Her outfit was entirely made out of rainforest leaves, vines, twigs, and bark. She wore an armor-like shirt made entirely of leaves with a matching skirt that only went down to her mid-thigh. Vines traveled up and down her arms and legs. The circlet that adorned her head was also made of vines with a ruby shard in the middle. In her hand was a hand carved scepter with a large sun on top. Jack cracked a smile. Out of all of them, Talayeh was the one that looked like the humans thought seasonal spirits would.

"Hey, Sunshine is here!" May looked ready to murder Jack but Talayeh just raised her hand and sat down.

"It is fine, May. Calling me 'Sunshine' is Jack's way of showing endearment." She told May who sunk in her chair. "Now, let's get this meeting started. Argentina needs some heat and I would like to finish my work today." Talayeh stated, causing everyone to sit up. The soon this was done, the sooner they could get back to work.

"Yeah, Russia is in need of a snow day and then I have to go to another Guardian's meeting." Jack interjected. May rolled her eyes.

"That is something that needs to be talked about, Madam-" May started but Talayeh threw her a nasty look.

"If you call me Madam Sun, I swear that I will punish you." May stopped for a second and contemplated her next sentence.

"Fine. That is something we need to talk about Talayeh." Jack sat forward in his chair.

"What do you mean? What needs to be talked about?" He asked. May snorted.

"The fact that you're a Guardian now. You can't be on two different councils that are protected by two different deities." Jack groaned in frustration. May never really put things in simple terms.

"English please!"

"She means that you are now part of two different groups that are supported by two different powerful people. With you on the Seasons Council, you are protected by Mother Nature and everything you do is supported by her and her power. But, with you now being a Guardian, you are also protected by the Man in the Moon and your powers are supported by him." Talayeh explained. Jack nodded.

"Ok, but what does that have to do with anything? I was made by the Moon. Obviously my powers come from him." Jack asked. Talayeh nodded, tapping her feet to an imaginary beat. Jack say that Treddian smiled slightly and tapped along as well.

"I know that Jack, and that is why I decided to ignore the stipulation that was made with the two councils. Mother Nature does not protect this council after all, and hasn't for the last 500 years. It does no good to continue to dwell on the past." Talayeh responded. May looked at her like she was crazy.

"Talayeh, Mother Nature still protects us and it is very clearly in the rules that he cannot be a part of two groups." She insisted. Jack raised his hand calmly.

"Why can't I again?" He questioned, looking at Treddian for support. The fall spirit just shrugged his shoulders, amused by this whole thing. May stood up and leaned against the table.

"No sprite or spirit can have two deities that support your powers. That makes you too powerful and causes the balance of this council to tip in favor of winter. So you have to choose one." May plainly said. For once, Jack fully understood her and he didn't like it. He had just become a Guardian. He couldn't give it up. Not after all that they went through. But the Seasons Council identified him. He was Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter.

"That's not always true. I am in the Seasons Council but I am also the Queen of the Amazons in Brazil. This makes me a part of the Greek Deities order." Talayeh pointed out. "As leader of the council, I choose to ignore that rule. Jack can stay on the Guardians as long as it doesn't interfere with our council's work. Anything else, May?"

May still looked upset at the turn of events. "Talayeh, are you seriously going to overlook a rule set by Mother Nature herself? Do you have no respect for her?"

Talayeh turned her head to look at the spring sprite in boredom. "Yes in fact, I have no respect for the women. I am sorry if you did not know that. And I will continue to overlook rules made by her until she decides that she wants to take part of our world again. She has no control anymore."

"Question. Again." Jack stated, once again raising his hand sarcastically. "Who exactly is Mother Nature and why do you care so much about her? I've never even met her, but apparently she seems to be like a big deal." May scoffed.

"Your lack of knowledge for our culture is astounding."

"May." Talayeh said in a tiring tone. "Mother Nature is technically the original Seasonal. She created this council when she realized that her duties were too big for one person. So she began creating sprites for each season and picked them for the council. She is the mother of the Seasonal Society."

"Ok, next question. Why isn't she around?"

"_Mother Nature went into hiding 500 years ago. No one knows where she went but she is still able to complete her duties, as you can see in earthquakes and sprites still being created."_ The west wind said. Treddian smiled at Jack and Talayeh.

"Just because she isn't around, doesn't mean we should stop giving her respect. She created us and our culture." May insisted. Talayeh ignored her.

"Well, that matter of business is done. Now let's move on. Any other questions or things that must be handled before we move on to planning this coming year?" She muttered loud enough for them to hear. Jack saw her reach up to touch her neck. Something in her demeanor changed.

"My necklace."

Treddian's eyes widened and stood up. _"Is it what I think it is?"_

"No, it can't be. No, she can't… this isn't good." She muttered before standing up as well. They looked at each other before nodding. "If it is, then things need to be planned as soon as possible."

"Is the necklace really that important? I'm sure we could find it really quick. I mean, if you just noticed it…." Jack's train of thought fell of the tracks as a giant bald eagle swooped onto the balcony with a golden letter in its beak. It put the letter down carefully before taking off again, almost scratching Talayeh in the process. Jack turned to May, who would know but she seemed as confused as he was. She looked at the letter with pure curiosity, like she had never seen anything like that.

"That was one big eagle." She muttered, still trying to figure everything out. The only one who seemed to know what was going on and was calm enough to ask was Treddian, but he had become suddenly pale. Jack slammed his staff onto the ground, causing frost to cover everything. Everyone turned to Jack in shock. He was never one to get really mad or do anything like that. At least, they had never witnessed it.

"What the Moon is going on?" Jack yelled. Talayeh looked at Treddian once more, touching his shoulder lightly.

"I-I cant. Please?" she muttered out, grabbing her scepter from the table. Treddian nodded and squeezed her hand. "I have to go. I'm-I'm sorry." With that, she went to the edge of the balcony and used the wind to whisk herself away. May glared at Jack.

"Well, looks like you chased her off. Great job, Freezerburn."

"Jack didn't make Talayeh leave." A smooth voice said. Jack looked around before realizing that it was Treddian who was talking. He had never actually heard him say a word. Just the west wind. May seemed a little shocked to.

"Then what made her leave?" Treddian stood up and reached for the letter in the middle of the table. He examined it before looking at the balcony, where Talayeh just was.

"Talayeh is just remembering her past." He answered vaguely. "To answer Jack's question, the only person that Talayeh is afraid of is back." Jack got in a fighting stance. Pitch couldn't be back! Not that fast. The Guardians had wounded him too much for him to be back so soon.

"Pitch?" Treddian shook his head.

"Please, Pitch Black and Talayeh could have Sunday tea if Talayeh wanted to spend time with him. Besides, I would rather face Pitch Black then who we will have to." May seemed to get very annoyed with Treddian's vague answers. Hypocrite.

"Well, if it isn't Pitch, then who is it?" May asked. Fingering the letter carefully, Treddian's amber eyes looked up and connect with theirs.

"Mother Nature. It seems that's she is back."

_**Hey guys! As I said, the story had been redone and this might not be the same chapters that you remember, but I feel that they fit the characters more and I don't want to claw my eyes out. So, this is the new first chapter and I do have to say that it shows the characters in a better light. Talayeh is more stable in this one than before, and more laid back about the whole thing. Treddian is shown as a supporter of Talayeh, as is May, but in different ways. And Jack is learning a lot about the society he is in. More things will be revealed, and the story line will be slightly different. Instead of the 40 chapter goal that I planned, there will be an extra chapter that wraps everything up. I am trying to use the same dialogue and original text, but the next few chapters are going to explain a lot more than the original story did. I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you stay tuned. As always, Ciao Snowflakes!**_


	2. Examination and Explanations

**Jack **wasn't sure how to react to Treddian's response. The mysterious figure called Mother Nature had come back? Just as the council was talking about her? The coincidence of the whole thing seemed too high. And even if this Mother Nature is back, why would Talayeh and Treddian react to it so radically? And why didn't May know anything about the golden letter or the eagle? She was old enough to have seen this woman. So why had she seemed confused?

"Hold up, so all of these crazy things just happened in the matter of seconds because some lady decided to get out from the rock she climbed under?" Jack asked, still thoroughly confused on the powers of this lady. May's head snapped up and she shot him of indignity and disgust.

"Do you know nothing?" May yelled at him. "Mother Nature is one of the most powerful beings in the entire spirit world. Even in the mythologies, her counterparts aren't as powerful as she is in her first role. Of course the world would be shocked at her return." At that point, May had gotten up and was pacing the floor. Treddian sighed and signaled for two autumn spirits.

"Chill Flowers. How do we even know this Mother Nature person is back? I mean, just because Sunshine suddenly left and an eagle gave us a golden letter doesn't mean this all powerful being is back." Jack reasoned, trying to convince himself more that May. If this Mother Nature person really was back, then she might make him choose. Talayeh, though the most serious out of them, would give him some slack because of what all went down with Pitch, but who knows what Mother Nature might say.

Treddian shook his head. "No Jack, Mother is back. That key was something that she gave Talayeh as a gift for becoming the Head of the Seasonal Community when she accepted the role as the Spirit of Summer. I was there for the ceremony. It was to stay around Talayeh's neck as a signal for Mother to always find her. I am surprised that she kept it. And that eagle was Maximus, her personal pet." He put the envelope seal to his lips and kissed it, before throwing it towards the balcony.

At that moment, the envelope flew into the air and shimmered for a minute before turning into an image of a beautiful young woman. She had long brown hair with eyes that never stayed one color. The dress she was wearing seemed to be moving. It was a strapless dress with the top part made out of what seemed to be like dirt, moss, twigs, leaves, and other earthy type stuff while the bottom part looked like actual water. Jack was pretty sure that there were some fishes swimming around in it. The woman smiled serenely, making it hard to tell her age. Upon her head was a circlet that was made out of flowers, vines, autumn leaves, and frost.

"Hello, Spirits of the Seasons. It is I, Madam Eliza Marie Nature, or Mother Nature. I have returned from my vacation and welcome you to my humble abode. Please come tomorrow at noon for formal introductions. I look forward to meeting my most valued children. Remember, tomorrow at noon. I will see you then, my children." The woman spoke in a calming voice. As soon as she was done, the woman turned into golden dust and was taken away by a gust of wind. Jack was shell shocked. The woman was… well amazing. She was kind and calming and felt like a mother.

"Hm, that is interesting." Treddian muttered, before turning to the sprites he had summoned. "Get the story room ready."

"So what do we do?" Jack asked. May thumped her fingers on her thigh.

"We go to Mother Nature's home and introduce ourselves as the Seasons Council, I suppose." She stated. Treddian nodded.

"Before that happens, you two need to come with me. I'm sure May will know parts of the story I am about to share, but it is necessary that I tell you it before tomorrow. Follow me."

Both of them followed the fall sprite through his labyrinth of a palace. Jack had to admit, he pitied anyone that tried to break into the Fall Palace. It was a labyrinth of hallways and doors that only a fall sprite could navigate. After many twist and turns, and two different staircases, they ended up in front of a simple oak door with a set of notes carved into the wood. Fall spirits communicated and spread their season through song, which led to most of their things having music notes and melodies to them. Treddian pushed the door open and a flurry of music hit the trio.

"Treddian, what is this place?"

"_The story room. I have a story to tell both of you. And this seems like the best place to start." _The west wind whispered, indicating that Treddian was done talking. They followed him into the giant room, looking at the stacks and stacks of scrolls that covered the walls. This was a giant library, Jack realized. Bigger than the North Pole's, and probably with a lot more information. This place had to hold stories from the beginning of time.

"Whoa." He breathed out. Treddian flashed them a smile before giving a sweeping gesture with his hands. Immediately, scrolls flew off the wall and lined up in front of them. He shifted through them for a bit, sending a few back and summoning a few more, before finally picking one.

"What is that?" May asked, still looking around in amazement.

"_The original account of the creation of the Season Council and the Society. I figured it was better to show you it in full than to tell you a condensed version."_

"Show us? What do you mean show us?" Jack inquired. Treddian grinned again and unrolled the scroll. There was a sudden blinding light and Jack closed his eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They were suddenly floating over the ocean. Jack looked around and saw May and Treddian were right next to him. "Treddian, where are-"

"_Watch and listen."_ Treddian interrupted, pointing ahead of them. Turning his head, he saw a woman floating in front of them with her back turned. Her hair was pitch black and her skin was even paler than Jack's, but she carried an air of authority around her. Her green dress swirled around her in the air as she lifted her hands in the air.

"_**My children, come to me. We have business to attend to."**_ The entire earth seemed to say, shaking the ground. Soon, Jack felt a rush of energy and the air electrified as the sound of the winds grew louder in his ears. Powerful sprites were coming their way. The first one to arrive was a teenage girl in a pastel green kimono with cherry blossoms on it. Her blonde hair reached the small of her back and flowed gently through the air.

"_**Mother, what business must be important to call us away from our duties?" **_The girl asked, causing May to gasp. Jack glanced over at her to see that she was trembling.

"That's the original spring spirit, Daisy Haru. Her portrait is in my grand ballroom. As a child, I would go and sit in there every day so that I could look with wonder at the original." She whispered. Jack raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Obviously, May was freaking out about this, even though he couldn't see why. Soon, another spirit came, this time from the South. The man looked in his 20's and was dressed in a suit that went well with his well-kept brown hair, golden eyes, and tanned skin. He was surrounded by an air of age and power, causing Jack to narrow his eyes. He didn't trust this guy.

"_**I am sure that our living Mother has a wonderful reason to call us away. It has been too long since I have had a chance to talk to you, my dear." **_The man said, smiling at the both of them. Daisy's cheeks filled with color at his appearance.

"_**Nathanial Celest, It is a pleasure to see you again." **_She told him, extending her hand toward the man. Nathanial gently took it and placed a kiss on top. Before he could respond, the west wind blew furiously and another man appeared, glaring at the other 3 people in place. His red hair whipped around viciously at the wind currents, brown eyes holding nothing but anger in them. He was wearing something that looked like a toga, but Jack wasn't too sure.

"_**I assume that you have a good reason for calling us here, Mother." **_The man stated, clearly agitated. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"_**It doesn't matter if the reason is good or not, Rory Falls. We are loyal to Mother and will come when she tells us to." **_She replied immediately, sounding a lot like May. It must run in the season. However, the air became cold and the North Wind blew with so much force, the other spirits moved back. Jack felt his body tingle from the amount of power coming his way. Looking up, he saw a woman walking on the wind towards the group. Her dress was completely made of ice and snow, with sharp spikes decorating it, a long coat of white fur adoring her shoulders. Her hair was completely white, and her skin was almost translucent. She gave off an air of complete control. In her hands was the familiar scepter that Jack had seen for ages.

"The ice scepter. The only person to ever hold it in their hands was the original winter spirit. Eira Merch." Jack stated. The being hesitated slightly and looked back at their direction. Jack could now see her eyes, which were the lightest shade of blue he had ever seen, to the point that they looked almost white. His eyes connected with hers and she nodded towards him, before continuing to make her way to the group.

"_**But you do have a good reason I hope, Mother. I do not like to leave my palace unless it is to complete my work. And I find even less pleasure in seeing these 3." **_She replied, her tone cutting through the air as she reached the group. Nathanial smiled and stepped forward to greet her, only to be met with a barrier of ice. _**"Do not come any closer, Spirit of Summer. Have you not realized the damage we do to each other?"**_

"_**I am sure I can suppress my powers in order to properly greet you Eira." **_He purred out, touching the barrier lightly, only to cringe and hiss.

"_**And that is proof enough you cannot." **_She stated simply, turning back to the woman they kept on referring to as Mother. _**"What is you reason for calling me here?"**_

"_**For this reason." **_The woman replied, gesturing to all of them. Eira stiffened and floated farther away. _**"I created the four of you to help me with my duties and create a balance in the world. Instead, you fight and bicker about territories, never actually working together. So I have come up with a solution that will allow the 4 of you to work together. You will form the Seasons Council and discuss the seasons of the world and how you are going to work it out together."**_

"_**No." **_Eira replied immediately. Daisy looked at her like she was crazy.

"_**It wasn't an option Eira. We do as Mother tells us." **_She told her white haired companion. Nathanial smirked.

"_**It will be a pleasure to work with you more closely Eira."**_

Eira shook her head. _**"I will not take part in this. The tree of you hate my people and my season. I will constantly be outvoted and my people will suffer. I refuse to be a part of this so called council."**_

The woman seemed to be getting irritated. _**"Eira, Daisy is right. It is not a choice. You have a duty to your people and to me."**_

"_**No." **_Eira repeated. _**"I only have a duty to my people. We are fine with the way it is now. I will not be a part of this and it is final. And I refuse to be in contact with any of you. If you come into my territory, you will be attacked and I will show no mercy. Especially you Nathanial."**_

Nathanial looked shocked and angry at her last words. _**"And what do you mean by that, dear friend? I presume that wasn't an insult for your sake." **_

"_**It was exactly what it sounded like. I know your intentions for me and it will not happen. My knight and I are happy with each other and a mixture of you and I will only cause disaster and suffering for all. Stay away from me."**_ With that, the North Wind blew violently again, causing the others to shield themselves. When it cleared, the Spirit of Winter was gone. The scene began to become blurry and Jack felt a shift in the air.

"What the-" a blinding light hit him again, causing him to raise his arms.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They were back in the story room when Jack could finally see again. He looked at the other two and saw May in a similar phase of disbelief. "What did we just watch?"

"I thought you said this was the creation of the Council and the Society Treddian. That is not the story." May immediately said. Treddian let the scroll float in the air before waving his hand. It shot deeper into the library.

"_In a way, it is. That was their first attempt at creating the council. It failed because of Eira's rejection, though she had every right to. Many people say that she had the ability to see the future and thought that the connection of the seasons would cause terrible things. And she was right. Nathanial was obsessed with her and her rejection of him in front of the other spirits caused a rash decision that led to Eira's death. Since we did not have the rules of the society yet, he was not punished and kept his seat on council. But Mother Nature immediately set to creating the council and the society after Eira's death."_

"You're talking about the Polar Tragedy." Jack stated. "That was the first time anyone saw what happened if a spirit of your opposite season tried to put their magic in you. Eira's death is one of the most told stories of the winter court. But I didn't know it started the council or the society."

Treddian nodded. _"Yes, we do refer to it as the Polar Tragedy. It was a fitting name for what happened. Eira's knight and lover, Polaris Winter took over as the Spirit of Winter and the council was created against the will of the entire Winter Court. Throughout the years, the other 3 original seasonals either lost their seats or gave them up willingly. Rory Falls was publically executed for breaking one of our most sacred rules. Nathanial was mysteriously killed and therefore lost his seat. In fact, Daisy was the only one who gave up her seat willingly, about 700 years ago. I believe she actually left the entire seasonal society ad joined Talayeh's Amazons." _Jack felt uncomfortable.

"Why are you telling us this?"

Treiddian looked at the two of them and sighed. _"Jack, you have to understand. I have been around for almost 3000 years. Talayeh was created over 1000 years ago. We have both seen and done things that would make you two cringe because of how different the society was. We are the reason that the society has been at peace for so long. Now that Mother is back, everything we have worked to accomplished can be undone by her in the snap of the fingers. You must know the very basics of our history so that are prepared to meet her. I am doing this to better inform you two. Now, it is time for you to go. Aurelia will let you out. I have a bit more research to do before we met tomorrow."_

The door to the room opened again, showing the small fall child that had guided Jack around the palace earlier in the year. "Come with me Ms. Spring and Mr. Winter. I will show you back to the balcony." She said happily. The followed her in silence, leaving Treddian in the room to shuffle through milleniums worth of information. When they reached the balcony again, going through a completely different set of hallways, Aurelia bowed and wander back into the inner palace. When the ywere finally alone, May turned towards Jack and glared.

"What did I do now?"

"Don't mess up tomorrow, Frost. This is the first time I will formally meet Madam Nature and I don't want you to mess it up. I hear she isn't as forgiving as Talayeh or Treddian is." She warned him before disappearing, leaving a circle of flowers in her place. Jack sighed, running his hand through his hair. Not enough time to think. He still had to go to the North Pole for the Guardians meeting and give Russia some well due blizzards.

_**Well, this is the next chapter that I fixed. I didn't realize how different this one would be. You got a bit more of the history behind everything, though there is still a lot more to the story. I am editing the next chapter right now, so it should be up in the next week or two, fingers crossed. I hope you guys are enjoying the new story. It is making a lot more sense and everyone is a lot more stable. Anyway, that's all I have for today so please review and Ciao Snowflakes!**_

_**Edit: So I am messing with my chapter plots and it looks like instead of the 41 chapter story, we might have a 50 chapter story mattering on how much I add to the existing chapters and how I break them up. Now, I can break the story in two and then just make the second have the sequel, but it really up to you guys. So tell me what you think in the reviews**_


	3. Introductions and Incertitude

"Wind, take me to the Pole." He asked his lifelong friend. As always, the wind responded and lifted him up, sending him straight to the North's workshop. His mind was still racing. Did the Guardians know about her return? Did they need to know? Oh moon, why didn't he ask Treddian when he was there?

Soon enough, the workshop came into view, with a window open for Jack to enter through. Jack shook his head and shot through said window with a burst of speed. Unfortunately, someone was standing in front of the window, causing Jack to knock them down, along with himself. It was a blur of white, gray and blue until he finally stopped rolling and landed on the floor. Well what he thought was the floor. It felt too soft to be the wooden floor of the meeting room.

"Damn it! How 'bout ya before ya come bursting in 'ere like ya on fire." The floor yelled at him. Jack jumped up to see that he had landed on E. Aster Bunnymund rather than the floor. Said pooka seemed very ticked that he had been tackled. Jack chuckled at his aggravation.

"Sorry about that Kangaroo, but you should watch where you're standing." Jack joked, leaning against his staff. Bunnymund continued to glare at him as he stood up and shook, making his fur poof slightly before returning back to its usual shape. That is when North, Tooth, and Sandy decided to enter the meeting room, talking in hushed tones. Well more like North and Tooth were talking in hushed tones while Sandy tried to comment with his sand.

"All I'm saying North, is that if she is-"Tooth began saying before realizing that Aster and Jack were there. "Oh, so the Seasons Council meeting ended early today?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

Maybe it was okay to tell them. After all, he had promised himself to tell them as much as he could. "Yeah, we kind of got a message that Mother Nature has come out of hiding. I stayed to help Treddian and May get ready and talk through some details since we are meeting her tomorrow." He explained. The three of the shared a glance while Bunny stiffened.

"She's back? Ya sure?" Bunny asked. Jack gave him a confused look.

"Well, Talayeh and Treddian are. I've never met the lady so I don't really know, but they say so. Why do you ask?"

North mumbled something to Tooth and nodded. "Meeting cancelled. There are some people I must talk to. People to talk, things to see."

Jack looked at all of them like they had grown two heads. What was with everyone acting so weird about this lady? What is going on? "Oh ok. Are you sure you want to cancel the meeting this close to Christmas? I mean, this is gonna be one of the last times you're completely free to talk to us."

North nodded. "Yes. I have things to do. Tooth, Sandy, make sure you talk to the elders." With that, North walked out of the room. Sandy waved at Jack before leaving as well. Tooth looked torn for a moment.

"Jack, after you meet her, can you come straight to the Pole?" She asked, flittering around the room faster than normal. Jack nodded, still confused.

"Um sure Tooth. I was planning on it anyway. Why are you guys so riled up? I'm just introducing myself to her."

Tooth didn't respond, instead just flying down to give him a peck on the check before leaving through the window. That just left him and Bunny alone. Jack sighed. Why was everyone acting so weird?

"Hey Jack." Bunny said gruffly. Jack looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. Mother Nature is a powerful shelia. Despite ya flaws and annoyin' habits, Ah don't need anythin' to happen ta ya. Ya got it?" Bunny warned him. Jack furrowed his eyebrows but nodded. How serious was this lady for Bunny to warn him?

"Yeah, I got it. Don't worry, Talayeh and Treddian aren't going to let anything bad happen." He responded. Bunny looked away and thumped the ground twice.

"Let's hope ya right, Frostbite." Bunny said before he jumped down the hole, leaving Jack to wonder why everyone was freaking out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**The next day…**

Jack woke up from his temporary room at North's castle a little before 10 am. Groaning, he got up and got ready for the day. Ireland, England, Canada, some parts of Kentucky, and then maybe hit Germany. And of course, go to Mother Nature's home. Jack woke up instantly at that thought. He had to meet Mother Nature today.

After the abruptly ended Guardian meeting, he went to sleep, completely forgetting about the whole Mother Nature issue. Jack quickly changed into his usual attire before heading out, aiming on getting as much as possible done before he had to meet Mother Nature.

It was around 11:50 when he felt the sensation. He was flying over Switzerland after a particularly nasty snowstorm when he felt a pull in his gut. The wind suddenly changed course, heading south.

"Whoa! Wind, go north. I can't go this far south!" Jack yelled, his strength weakening as they got closer and closer to the equator. He had never been this far down. It was suicide for him to go anywhere the tropics, let alone the equator. The air was getting warmer and warmer and Jack felt like he was going to pass out, until a burst of nice autumn wind hit him, cooling everything down. Jack opened his eyes, which had closed at some point in his trip to see that Treddian was floating on the same gust of wind, though it seemed that he had some control over the western wind.

"_I forgot to warn you about this Jack. Sorry about that. Mother Nature lives where the equator and the prime meridian intersect, the exact middle of the Earth. Don't worry though, as soon as we reach her palace, it will cool down and you will be able to walk and talk and do all that without dying." _ The western wind spoke, making Jack sigh in relief. He wasn't going to die.

"So, does anyone else know that she is back?" Jack asked Treddian, feeling slightly better. They must be getting closer to this palace, because the air was getting colder.

"_Formally? No, not that I know of. And I spent most of yesterday seeing if anyone in my domain knew anything. But some of the older spirits sensed her presence and guessed that she was back. The ones that were around when she was in her prime and all. But it seems that we are the only ones that got the golden invitation to see her today."_

Jack scrunched his eyebrows. "Why only send it to us? I mean, a lot of the older spirits must want to see her. I mean, May and I haven't even met the lady. Why wouldn't she go see some old friends?" Treddian's eyes got darker and he shrugged.

"_Probably to make sure that her Seasons Council was to her standard. We are her responsibility. She must have wanted us to check in before she told anyone else. She has always been like that. Wanted everything to be perfect."_ Somehow, the wind made the last part sound like it they were venomous words. Why did Talayeh and Treddian seem to hate Mother Nature? He had never seen them act this way to anyone. What happened? He didn't dwell on the questions for too long when the palace suddenly came into view. It was huge and separated into 4 sections, each of the sections representing a season.

The wind split, making Treddian head towards the orange and gold colored area while Jack was whirled to a section made of icicles and soft snow. When he landed on the ground, he felt immediately at home. That was, until a group of winter sprites bombarded him and rushed him inside. They were talking to each other in fast and hushed voices.

"Spirit of Winter?" "Of course!" "But a boy," "Must be" "No certain." "Mother will be" "She'll fix" "Change into?" "No time. He'll just" "not good" Jack got more and more confused as he got bits and pieces of what they were saying. He couldn't understand any of it.

"What is going on? Where are you taking me?" Jack asked, gripping his staff so hard, in fear that one of the sprites might take it from him. A small white hair winter spirit smiled at him kindly.

"We are taking you to meet the others before you go to Mother for introductions. We were planning on dressing you up somewhat, but there is too little time. I am sorry, Spirit of Winter. I am Edurne, the handmaiden for the Spirit of Winter." She answered in a timid voice, making herself smaller as she spoke. Jack suddenly felt sad for her. She must have been waiting in this big castle for the Spirit of Winter to come for 500 years. No wonder they were rushing him. They wanted to get back to work.

Then they suddenly stopped in front of a set of doors made out of ice and snow. Most of the sprites dispersed, leaving Edurne and Jack alone. Jack glanced from the girl to the empty space around them to the door.

"What happened to the other sprites?" Jack asked the girl, slightly stunned at how quickly the rest of them scattered. Edurne blushed straight blue, like most winter spirits.

"We are about to enter the inner part of the castle. Only the Spirits of the Seasons, their handmaidens, Mother, and invited guests are able to enter into it. The other servants know this and so they went back to their jobs." Edurne explained, looking down at the ground. Jack scrunched his eyebrows.

"Why can't everyone enter in there? How do sprites interact with each other if they don't see each other?" Before the girl could answer, the clock struck noon and the doors opened automatically. Edurne straightened up but kept her eyes glued to the ground. Jack looked up to see that the rest of the group was at other doors with their own handmaidens. Jack slowly entered the room with Edurne following him quietly. The room was the size of a football field with a room in the middle of it.

Jack looked at the others and saw that only May was in formal clothes. Treddian, arriving at the same time as Jack, was still in an orange Henley, jeans, and hiking boot and Talayeh was in her usual Amazonian armor made out of bark and leaves. May, on the other hand, was wearing a pastel pink high low dress with the entire skirt made out of flower petals. She had her hair pulled back into a braid with flowers sticking in and out of it and her shoes were made out of leaves and petals. She looked shocked at the others attire.

"Why aren't any of you dress up? We are meeting the mother of all sprites! Am I the only one that is taking this seriously?" She exclaimed, stepping into the room. Talayeh seemed annoyed at May's excitement.

"Mother doesn't care what Treddian and I wear. She knows us. And it is better for her to see you in your usual clothing, so she can see what you're really like." Talayeh replied, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at May. Jack chuckled.

"Don't worry Flowers; you're always dressed in ridiculous stuff. It's not anything out of the ordinary." May gave them both a glaring look. She put her nose up in a snobby manner.

"Well, I believe in dressing to impress. I'm sorry if you three don't." As May said that, the doors to the room in the center opened, revealing the same beautiful woman from the letter. This time, she was wearing dress that reminded Jack of Talayeh's armor. It was made entirely out of the same leaves as Talayeh, only it was shaped into a full ball gown with a bark corset. Jack hesitated though. This woman didn't give him the feeling of warmth and serenity, but of anger and cruelty.

All the handmaidens fell to the ground in an extremely low curtsy. Talayeh and Treddian, though, continued to stand tall. Jack decided to stay standing, giving May a look to tell her not to drop down in a curtsy. She rolled her eyes but held her ground. At that point, they had made their way to the middle of the room, only a few feet from the doors that the woman had entered.

The woman smiled at them, but her smile seemed fake and…cold blooded. "Hello my children please step forward and state your name and title. Let's start with… Summer." Talayeh froze for a minute, but regain her composure and began to walk towards Mother Nature. As soon as she was in front of her, she went into a curtsy and rose before making direct eye contact with Mother Nature.

"Hello Mother Nature. I am Talayeh Sun, Spirit of Summer, Queen of the True Amazons, and Child of a Spirit's Kiss. I welcome you back." She stated in a monotone voice, her eyes showing no emotion. Mother Nature just smiled at her response.

"Hello Talayeh. You know you can call me Mother. I remember not so long ago that you even thought of me as your true mother." She told her, amusement in her voice. Talayeh froze at her words before curtsying and backing away. Treddian walked up next and bowed deeply and rose, smiling at Mother Nature. Jack wondered how Treddian could seem so polite when minutes before, he acted like he hated the woman.

"_Hello Mother. I am Treddian Breeze, Spirit of Autumn and Child of the Spirit. I welcome you back."_ The western wind swept around, making his words echo through the place. Mother Nature scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"My child, why do you use the wind when I have given you such a beautiful voice? The fall spirits are gifted with the most beautiful of voices for this reason." She asked, touching his cheek.

"_I do not speak with my own voice unless what I have to say is worth using such a wonderful gift."_ The words swirled around them again, as if the room made the wind the stronger. Mother Nature smiled at him, but her eyes still showed confusion.

"Well then, hello Treddian. I am honored to be your true mother." She replied. Treddian bowed again and backed away, signaling Jack to go up. Jack walked in his usual manner, but he was nervous on the inside. Mother Nature gave him a look of confusion, but didn't stop him. He bowed in front of her and rose slowly, making sure to smile.

"Hello Mother Nature. I'm Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun, and Child of the Moon. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He stated, remembering all of the things Tooth had taught him during their lessons. Mother Nature tilted her head.

"Child of the Moon? And a Guardian? My, what an interesting winter spirit you are. I did not think it was possible for one to be so…involved. I look forward to talking to you more Jack." She said in a tight voice. Jack bowed again and walked back. May strutted her way to Mother Nature, clearly excited for this. Dropping in a low curtsey, she rose gracefully.

"Hello Mother Nature. I am May Flowers, Spirit of Spring, and Child of Timothy Flowers and April Showers. I have waited my whole life to meet you. I am so glad that this day has finally come." She stated happily. Mother Nature smiled at her, but Jack still saw the coldness in her eyes.

"Your father was the Spirit of Spring the last time I called for the Seasonal Council. I did not think he would give up his seat. And yet his…daughter stands before me. Tell me, how did your court choose you as the Spirit of Spring?" She asked. May was beaming at this point.

"When he decided to retire his seat and live in peace with my mother, I was asked if I wanted to take the role. The entire court thought I would be the ideal choose since I was raised knowing all the rules and procedures of the council. It was a unanimous decision."

Mother Nature nodded and May curtseyed one more time before walking back to her place. Mother Nature turned to Talayeh. "What an…interesting council you have Talayeh. I have wondered for a long time what kind you would have and it seems you have surprised me yet again."

Talayeh smiled coldly. "Well Mother, you were always underestimating my abilities. I hope you see this as a fit council." Mother Nature did not respond to Talayeh's question and turned to face everyone.

"Well, I know that only two of you have seen my castle, but it was been centuries since then, so how about we take a tour around? And I would love if my two newest council members walked with me. If you do not mind, Jack and May?" She asked sweetly. Jack felt his stomach twist, but a look from Treddian told him that it wasn't an actual choice.

"Of course, Mother Nature. It would be a pleasure to walk with you." He answered. May nodded in excitement.

"I would be honored." She said simply.

The smile they got as the two of them walked towards her told Jack that he should be afraid. "Good. Well then, let's begin."

_**Well, this is the next chapter in my reboot. There are some obvious changes in the dialogue and how everyone handled Mother Nature, as well as better characterization with Mother Nature herself. The next couple of chapters will go under some serious editing since the beginning of their interaction with Mother Nature has changed a lot. So, I would read a little more closely. And I am so excited for this reboot because the story is flowing a lot better and has a more serious tone to it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and, as always, please leave me a review and tell me how you like it! I live for those guys. That's it, so Ciao Snowflakes**_


	4. Some News

So, this story is officially under construction. There will be no new updates until I look through all the chapters already published and see where I want this to go. I drew up a plot line when I first started the story, but I've been reading it again and honestly, I hate it. So many grammatical errors and awkward transitions made me cringe that I couldn't get past chapter 5. So I am going to revamp it and redo my plot points so that I can actually write it and finish it for you guys. I'm really sorry if I got your hopes up, but I felt like I should tell you why some chapters may be taken down and then republished or why the plot may seem different. The publication of chapter 12 will be the signal that the story is back to working order and that I will be writing again. Again I am so sorry. If you have any suggestions for the plot line, just leave a review. I am all ears seeing that I am going to have to complete scrap the original one so that I can have a clean slate. Thank all of you for being fans of this story. Ciao snowflakes!


End file.
